Nothing as it seems
by angelsakura16
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura have grown up to be very good friends. Even though Syaoran suspects that Sakura is a tomboy. What'll happen to their friendship if she finds out about his suspicions? What will happen if they go their own separate ways. My first story,
1. Chapter 1:Syaoran's Insane Suspicions

**Summary: **Nothing is as it always seems. There are things that not the eye alone can see. My first story, please review and comment!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of CCS; CLAMP does.

**Chapter 1:**

**Syaoran's insane suspicion**

**Normal POV**

It was a nice and peaceful Monday morning in Japan. A girl of 15 sat up. Her shoulder long, auburn hair was messy. Her emerald green eyes were now squinting at her alarm clock, 7:15 am.

"Oh it's still early, might as well get up." She turned to her drawer to see a peacefully sleeping Kero. She stood up, made her bed and headed for the bathroom. She took a nice warm shower. She came out covered with a baby blue bathrobe. She had another towel in her hand which she used to dry her hair.

"Oh Sakura! You're up early!" Kero beamed at Sakura.

"Hoe!" startled, she turned to see Kero playing a video game. "I thought you were still asleep?"

"I was but I need to finish level 8 by today! I can't wait to tell Suppi!" he had an evil grin on his face for a while then went back to playing his video games.

"Sakura! Breakfast is ready!" Touya called from the kitchen.

"See you later Kero-chan." Sakura waved at Kero, who was busy playing his video games.

Sakura hopped her way down the stairs. She was humming a song softly. 'Mmmmmm….onii-chan really does make good pancakes.' Taking in the aroma of her brother's home made pancakes.

She entered the kitchen and sat at one of the chairs. Touya was still cooking when she sat at the table. He didn't seem to notice that Sakura was already seated. What Touya didn't really know was that Sakura was staring admirably at him. Why wouldn't she? Well he is mean and overprotective, but aren't brothers like that? Even if he is being mean at me deep inside I know how much he loves me so. He is currently working as a manager at a recording company, still single…hehehe….a lot of women like him but he doesn't pay attention to them, poor girls. I was almost awaken from my dreamy state when he turned to me.

**Sakura's POV**

"Ohayou gozaimasou Kaijuu!" laying a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"O-HA-YOU O-NII-CHAN! I am not a kaijuu!" while stomping his foot. He yelped in pain. The look on his face was priceless. 'That's what you get for calling me a kaijuu onii-chan!' a small smirk forming on my face and thought to myself.

Knock Knock

"Can you get that for me squirt?" Touya tilted his head towards the door prompting me to open it.

"Sure!" I headed towards the door and opened it. There standing in front of me was a man my age. He has messy chestnut hair, his bangs drooping over some of those amber eyes. He was well built and his face, it was just perfect. Li Syaoran, heir to the wealthiest and most powerful family in China. He was my best friend, next to Tommoyo that is. I ran to him and gave him a hug. Finally realizing what I was doing, I broke the hug. He didn't seem to mind though.

"Syaoran! What are you doing here?" he came into the house as if it were his own.

"Coming to see my best friend of course!" he said smiling at me. He went to the kitchen,

"Bro!" Giving Touya some sort of handshake, sits at the table and helped himself to some of Touya's pancakes.

"So how's the practice? Still kicking butt at school? Sakura always talks about your soccer games." Touya questioned Syaoran since he once became his soccer coach. Ever since then they had been quite good friends.

"Good! Everything's excellent!" he shoved some of the pancake in his mouth.

"How about you kaijuu? Want more pancakes?" Touya asked Sakura.

"Kaijuu?" Giving Touya a confused look; his eyes traveled from Touya to me, "Kaijuu? You?" They both burst out laughing leaving me furiously blushing.

I was so embarrassed, first Touya embarrasses me, now Syaoran might call me that name for the rest of my life. I had enough! I got up, took my bag, strapped my skates on and took off.

I heard Syaoran call after me but didn't bother to listen to him.

"Oh No! I'm in big trouble! Well go to go. See you later Touya." Syaoran took his bag and ran after Sakura.

He finally caught up to me.

"Sakura! Matte!" Syaoran grabbed my wrist motioning for her to stop.

I shoved his hand away and continued to speed up.

"Sakura! Come on! Gomen nasai."

"Leave me alone Syaoran!"

"No"

"You heard me! Get lost!"

"No. Not until you forgive me."

"I won't! Now, go away!"

"Can I try convincing you?"

"Try…"

I was cut off. It happened too fast. The next thing I know I was being carried by Syaoran to school; bridal style.

I was shocked, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Convincing you."

A blush crept up my cheeks. He was smiling at me. 'Doesn't he think I'm heavy? Doesn't he mind being in this position? What is he so happy about?' my mind raced with questions. I wasn't able to talk the entire time I was in his arms. We finally came to a halt; he smiled and looked down at me.

We were now at the front gate of our school. I could feel all eyes staring daggers at us. Girls were all looking at the smiling Syaoran as if he were doing something terribly long. I couldn't blame them. Syaoran is the most popular guy in school and here he was a girl in his hands and smiling as if it were the most wonderful thing that ever happened in his life. What can I do? Everyone knows that Syaoran and I have been best friends for a very long time now but people are still convinced that we are going out. We've been denying the issue ever since.

"So, did I convince you?" smiling more.

"Okay I give up!" I put both my hands up in defeat. I threw him a fake punch. He put me down.

"Now everyone thinks we're going out or something!" I got up and dusted my uniform clean. It was a while before his reply came.

He smiled and looked away, "I don't mind." His words made my cheeks go hot pink.

"Well I'm going to see Tomoyo-chan. See you later Syao-kun." I waved at him and took off. "See you later Sakura-chan!" he waved good bye and walked in the opposite direction. 'I can't believe that Syaoran actually carried me all the way to school.' I giggled at the thought.

I ran for the stairs and walked into my classroom. Every girl in my class was glaring at me. I was glad that Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Tomoyo-chan were smiling at me; I smiled back and greeted them all a wonderful morning. A girl with long dark lavender flowing hair and eyes of deep violet was running towards me giving me a bear hug.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Syaoran-kun?" she let out a high-pitched squeal.

"Hoe!" I was blushing beet red. 'Did the whole school know?' my mind screamed. "H-How did y-you know?" I asked her stuttering.

"Hohohohoho! Good thing I brought my video camera today! I got it all on tape!" she stated stars twinkling in her eyes.

"Hoe!" I sweat dropped and explained the whole story to her. She had her dreamy state the whole entire class. I smiled; I never thought such a thing could make my best friend happy.

**Syaoran's POV**

'I can't believe how light she was. Man! I never thought I would be able to do that my entire life. Her skin, it was so soft and creamy. Her eyes, they were so deep that I thought I'd get lost in them. Her hair, the sweet scent of Cherry blossoms was all over them. Her body, she had perfect curves considering that she was very athletic. Who could never want a girl like her? Other than her body, she was smart, kind, friendly and very thoughtful. The only thing is that I think she has a little bit of "tomboy-ness" in her. Believe me, if there's anyone who knows all about her other than Tomoyo it's me; she has no boy friend when every guy goes wild just to ask her out; she doesn't like shopping, she rather do sports than go to the parlor; she hangs out a lot with guys (except for Tomoyo); she hates wearing dresses (other than skirts) and c'mon she never asked me out! What kind of girl won't fall for a guy like me?' His mind was out of his head flying over the clouds.

"Mr. Li! So what's the answer?" his math teacher; Mr. Takero snapped Syaoran out of his trance.

"Huh? What?" he was now sweating.

"Clearly, you haven't been paying attention!" Mr. Takero growled at Syaoran. He turned to the board and started his boring lectures once again. Syaoran actually was good at math, actually he loved it. His head had just better things to think of. 'Did what I just thought about Sakura be possible? Please no! Please don't let it be!" my mind was now screaming. Finally, the bell rang.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Hoe do you like it? It's my first fanfic! ()I'm still struggling to find a good ending. I like the plot of the beginning of a story. I took it out of one of my dreams. Well...stay tuned for the next chapter! Please review and comment! 


	2. Chapter 2: Partners Undercover

**Summary: **Nothing is as it always seems. There are things that not the eye alone can see. My first story, please review and comment! English is not my first language.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of CCS; CLAMP does.

**Chapter 2: **

**PartnersUndercover**

**Syaoran's POV**

Thank god! I have two free periods. I'm done all my work so I have time to hang out with Eriol. I headed for the basketball court where the gang usually hangs out. Jackpot! There he is in his uniform. His midnight blue hair soaking wet; he just came out of the shower. He placed his glasses over his dark blue eyes. He noticed me; he waved at me. I waved back and ran towards him. We both sat at the bleachers.

"How's it going lover boy? When did you two start going out?" grinning at the same time elbowing me at the side.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"You know; that incident this morning with you and Sakura. The whole school's talking about it."

"I know! I spent the whole morning with girls glaring daggers at my back!" He said in disgust.

"So what really happened?" Eriol had a curious look on his face.

"I went to Sakura's this morning. Touya and I were joking around. He teased her being a "kaijuu", Touya and I burst out laughing. I think she was embarrassed. She won't talk to me, so I convinced her by carrying her like that all the way to school." He explained while scratching the back of his head.

Eriol gave a small giggle. "You know that Sakura doesn't want to made fun of."

"Yeah I know that now." They both burst out laughing.

"Hey Eriol, why do you think Sakura doesn't have a boyfriend?" Syaoran asked out of nowhere.

"I dunno. Why you interested being one?"

"What! No way! She's definitely not my type and I don't even think she likes guys!"

"What do you mean by that?" He was curious at what his friend had just brought up. Syaoran explained his theory to Eriol.

"Well…Syaoran I don't think she is. Besides you don't have enough proof to tell that she is a tomboy." Eriol reasoned with ease.

Syaoran tried to think of an incident that would prove his theory. He placed his index finger and on his chin and thought deeply. "I got it! Do you remember what happened when I and Sakura were in grade 5?"

"What about it?"

"Remember when I tried to dare her to wear a bikini?" I was smirking at the thought.

**Start of Flashback**

We were at the beach for a school field trip. We spent three days and two nights at the resort practically just enjoying ourselves. At the last night of our stay we decided to play a game of truth or dare before going to bed. It was fun; Yamazaki had to kiss Chiharu's right hand, Rika had to go to Terada senseii to wish him good night (It took about half an hour before she actually did it), Eriol was forced to do a weird dance, Tomoyo was forced to let Eriol rub some lotion on her back, and me; I get to run around the whole resort with Sakura on my back. I didn't mind actually she kept me entertained the whole time, besides she isn't that heavy.

"It's your turn Syaoran." Tomoyo turned to me with an evil grin on her face. "Pick your victim."

"Okay then. Let's see; so only Sakura and Naoko are the one who haven't done a dare yet." He put his index finger on his chin and had a smirk on his face. "I pick Sakura. Sakura; truth or dare?"

"Truth" She answered without hesitation.

"Okay. How many boyfriends have you had?" I knew she would be embarrassed to tell everyone that she had never had one.

"Dare" She said trying to avoid my eyes.

"Okay. See this?" I held out a pair of green bikinis. "Since you're the only girl here wearing a shirt (pink spaghetti strap shirt) and shorts…you have to try this bikini Tomoyo made."

Sakura blushed beet red. Everyone had their mouths open in surprise at my dare. Everyone knows that Sakura doesn't wear 'those' things.

"O-okay." She said and swiped the outfit from my hands and headed for the changing rooms.

After a few minutes…

"Hey Sakura you coming out or what?" I called from out side the changing room.

"Iie! Never! Never in a million years!" She growled at me.

"Fine! You've got to tell the truth then."

"Matte! I'll come out." She came out of the changing room. There she was standing in front of us specifically in front of me. My whole body was frozen solid. My eyes and mouth wide open with shock. She looked beautiful; no, amazing. Her body was perfect, her skin was flawless and her arms and legs were long and slender. Her beautiful emerald orbs were brought out beautifully by the color of her outfit.

"So?" She asked shyly.

"Y-you l-look um… wonderful." I said stuttering.

"I knew it! I look horrible! I should never have done your dare in the first place! I hate you!" Tears started splashing down her front. She ran towards her room. I caught up; it was too late, she slammed the door to my face.

"Sakura! Gomen! You look wonderful. Now please open the door." I said while banging my fists at the door. She didn't answer, all I could hear were her sobs.

Tomoyo came up behind me, "don't worry Syaoran. She'll be okay. Just leave her for now. She'll be fine by tomorrow; I'm sure of it."

"D-Demo" Tomoyo was pushing me now.

"No more buts Syaoran. Go to sleep; I'll go talk to her."

I went to my room and slept. For the first few minutes I was throwing my self from all sides of the bed. I felt guilty for doing that to her.

Morning came…

"Uhm Sakura… you awake?" I knocked at her door still in my pajamas. No one replied so I tuned my back to the door and started walking down the hallway. But before that the lock clicked and the door opened revealing a sleepy Sakura in blue robes.

"I'm sorry about last night." She continued to stare at the floor then looked up at me and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I forgive you. Just promise me you won't do that ever again."

"Promise" I held up my right hand, "oh! I almost forgot! The bus will be leaving in two hours. We'll meet up at the resort's lounge in an hour and a half." She smiled at me and I headed for the hallway.

**End of Flashback**

"Yeah! That was hilarious! It seemed she really didn't want too; you even ended up running after her the whole night just to ask forgiveness. You looked so stupid." Now Eriol was clutching his stomach; his eyes were now teary of laughing so much.

"Okay I get the picture stop rubbing it in." Eriol stopped laughing and gave this opinion a deep thought. "Well I'm still not convinced. Sakura is a conservative type of girl and remember she a small cut on her stomach that time. She just might have been embarrassed to show everyone that."

"She did? I never knew that." He was now feeling guiltier for what he had done then. "So maybe not that one but you could admit that she's the most popular girl in school and she still doesn't have a boy friend until now."

Eriol thought of his answer carefully before talking. "Maybe she just isn't ready. You know that Sakura sometimes forgets that she's already 15."

"Maybe. Just maybe. I'll prove it to you!" banging my fist onto my other palm.

Eriol smirked at me, "How? My cute little descendant?" teasing me.

"Eriol! You know how I hate that name! I'll prove it to you! And you're going to help me; we're going to spy on Sakura."

"What? You're crazy man!" he said standing up.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Thanks for reading! My first flashback Yipee! ; P. i also think that i left my first cliffhanger. Please review! Reviews mean a lot to writers. Remember; English isn't my first language. () 


	3. Chapter 3: Stalker?

**Summary: **Syaoran and Sakura have grown up to be very good friends. Even though; Syaoran suspects that Sakura is a tomboy. What'll happen to their friendship if she finds out about his suspicions? What will happen if they go their own separate ways. My first story, please read and review! English is not my first language.

**Thanks for the reviewers: **jennycute14, dbzgtfan2004, skye668 and insanity-ward. Thank you guyz! Well...To let all of you know i luv reviews; what kind of author would not want them? LOL Well i hope i get more reviews...it's not lyk i'm asking everyone to review my story, but they would be much be appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters of CCS; CLAMP does.

**Chapter 3: **

**Stalker?**

**Sakura's POV**

"Phew that routine was exhausting!" I said as I came out of the locker room with Tomoyo following closely behind me.

"Yeah! It sure was! So where do you want to hang out for the rest of the day?" Tomoyo said smiling sweetly at me.

"I dunno, how about we play dress-up over at your house?" I said sarcastically. Tomoyo was surprised; _'Sakura wants to play dress-up?'_ Tomoyo almost screamed when she saw me giggle, "Did you really think I was serious about dress-up? C'mon Tomoyo you should know by now that I'm not into those 'girly' things."

Tomoyo sighed, a small frown appearing on her face.

I saw this and sighed. I just made Tomoyo sad; the only person that makes me happy. "Hey Tomoyo! I'm sorry." I walked beside my friend. "Now what can I do to make you happy? I'll do anything."

Tomoyo had an evil smile plastered all over her face. "Hoe!" Oh no! this could be bad.

"Yay! First; I want you to come shopping with me the whole afternoon! Two; I want to tape you so no hiding from the camera. Okay?" she said with stars in her eyes.

"Y-yah…" I sweat dropped and sighed… 'This is going to be a long day.'

(A/N: in the anime I really luv Sakura say 'Hoe' when Tomoyo video tapes her.)

She hugged me and pulled her camera out ALREADY! I sighed. We both went for the school's gate.

**Normal POV**

Sakura and Tomoyo were at the entrance of the mall. The mall was amazingly huge. She entered the first store and Tomoyo already disappeared to the farther end of the store.

After a few minutes Tomoyo returned in front of her with arms full of clothes. Sakura fell anime style.

"Okay you've got to try this!" she said dropping the heap of clothes on the floor with a thump.

"Which one do you exactly mean?" I said scratching the back of my head.

"Well of course every one of them!" she smiled innocently I sighed.

I picked one of the items up; and stretched it in front of me. "I think you got this one from the kid's section, it's a bit too small for me."

Tomoyo giggled, "No silly! That size fits you perfectly."

"Fits me perfectly?" I said scowling at her. "It only goes halfway my thighs!"

"It should silly! It's a skirt!" Tomoyo chuckled and held out her video camera. '_My, my, this day was just officially made the worst day of my life._'

**Syaoran's POV**

"Man soccer practice was rough today!" I whispered to myself. I was silently walking home with both my hands in my pockets. My head was filled with thoughts of my conversation with Eriol earlier. _'Damn it! Eriol wants proof! Now where the heck would I get proof?' my_ head screamed. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my phone ring. (A/N; the "--" things mean that it is what the person at the other end of the line is saying)

I flipped my phone open, "Moshi, Moshi"

-- Syaoran --

"Oh hey Eriol!" I surprisedly burst out.

-- Uhm Syaoran… C-can you h-help me find a g-gift for a g-girl? -- Eriol shyly asked.

"What? A gift for a GIRL?" I giggled and stressed at the word 'girl'.

-- Uh…yeah. Uhm…so w-will you? --

"Sure thing! BTW who's the **UN**lucky girl?" I asked teasing him.

-- Syaoran! I'll tell you when I see you. -- Smoke coming out of his ears.

"Where are you?"

-- I'm on my way to the mall. --

"Oh okay. I'll see you there in about 30 minutes."

-- Okay, Ja ne. --

"Ja ne." I walked towards my car, turned the engine on and headed towards the mall. When I finally got there I was 10 minutes early.

I went about the place and let my eyes wander wherever my feet took me. I passed by a women's clothing store and saw a pair of girls; one giggling with a camera in hand and the other pouting as if she was being tortured to death. They seem awfully familiar. One of them had shoulder length auburn hair and the other had waist long dark lavender hair. Then finally realization struck me. 'Holy cp! Its Sakura and Tomoyo!' my head screamed. Tomoyo being there is no surprise but Sakura! 'Oh no! If she's here that means she really is a girl!' he thought of this for a while. "But she was pouting. Maybe Tomoyo only made Sakura go shopping with her.' I smiled at my own thoughts. Then suddenly out of nowhere someone put their hand on my shoulder which totally surprised me to the extent that I landed on the floor with a 'thump'.

"Syaoran are you okay?" Eriol asked while giggling.

"Er…yeah." I said taking the hand he held out to me and stood up.

"What do you think you're doing spying on Sakura and Tomoyo like that?" Eriol turned his head from the girls to Syaoran. "Hey, I knew it! You were stalking Sakura weren't you?"

"What! No! Well I was but it's not what you think!" I explained.

"Then what?" Eriol curiously asked.

"I was just wondering why Sakura would go to such a place." I seriously said.

"Well now that you've mentioned it; what is Sakura doing here?" he turned to the pouting girl inside the store and saw no other than the girl of his dreams. "Tomoyo looks real pretty today." Eriol said drooling.

(A/N: I dunno how to imagine Eriol drooling. thinks But again; this is my story. Hehehe)

"Now I know who the **UN**lucky girl is." Syaoran said mockingly.

"Er…y-yeah." Eriol said shyly while scratching his head.

"Well…Come with me. I need to hear what they're saying." I said while dragging a furiously blushing Eriol behind me. We entered the store and hid behind a stack of shelves nearest to the pair.

**Normal POV**

"Hey Sakura you've got to try this one." Tomoyo said brandishing an outfit in front of Sakura and shoving her into a fitting room. It was a baby pink halter top with white edgings and a matching white "above the knee" length skirt.

"No way! That's too SHORT! And the top has such a low neck line. It's too…too..er…revealing!" Sakura said scowling at Tomoyo.

"C'mon Sakura, you're just going to try it on. For me, please?" Tomoyo did a puppy dog face Sakura just couldn't resist.

"Oh alright!" she swiped the outfit from Tomoyo and went to a fitting room.

Meanwhile…

"Isn't Tomoyo so pretty?" he was drooling again.

"Yeah. Yeah" Syaoran said sarcastically. "Where did Sakura disappear to? Have you seen her?" He stood up and looked everywhere; then someone called out his name.

"Syaoran over here!" Tomoyo waved at me.

'Oh no! She saw us!' I thought to myself. But my feet just started towards her direction. I saw Eriol's smile widen more by an inch.

"Hey Syaoran what are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked while giving some of the clothes she had to a sales lady for return.

"Uhm…er…I-I was just er…l-looking for a-a GIFT! That's it! I was helping Eriol here find a gift for a girl." I said pointing to Eriol.

Tomoyo turned to Eriol, "have we met before?"

"Yeah we did! I was the one who tried to scare the bullies that we're following you last month. Remember?" Eriol looked at Tomoyo with sincerity.

"That was you? Oh thank you so much! I have been bullied by those guys for years now. I didn't tell anyone because I don't want them worried. Thank you so much!" Tomoyo brightly smiled at Eriol who was now turning pink. "So who are you looking a gift for?"

"Uhm.. someone…" Eriol turned averted his eyes towards the floor trying to avoid her eyes.

"Where'd Syaoran disappear to?" Tomoyo asked Eriol.

"I don't know."

Meanwhile…

Syaoran wandered throughout the store three times now. He was tired so he decided to go back to where Tomoyo and Eriol were. Suddenly out of nowhere he bumped into someone who just came out of a fitting room. He fell on to the floor. He looked up and saw a drop dead gorgeous Sakura in a halter top and a mini skirt.

"Sakura?"

"Hoe! Syaoran what are you doing here?"

Cliffy! Bwahahaha!

**To Be Continued… **


End file.
